


Precious Gift

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Some short SayoTsugu fluff as I need a change of pace from writing longer stuff.Tsugumi sends Sayo a selfie that has a strong impact.





	Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a fic that is turning out significantly longer than I first expected. So I felt like I needed a break for some change of pace, and I wanted to write some short fluff. So here we are.
> 
> This is inspired by the Tsugumi card art I linked below, where upon seeing it my immediate thought was "she absolutely sent this image to Sayo, who nearly died upon seeing it." So that's what I ended up writing. Thanks to [Kei](https://twitter.com/nise_kei) for the idea that Hina would find Sayo on the floor.

Sayo put her guitar down. It was time to stop for the night, and get ready for bed, so she got up to do some stretches. It was especially important to keep her hands nimble and flexible. There was a risk of her performance suffering if she didn't.

Her phone suddenly beeped, and she picked it up. There was a text message from Tsugumi.

" _Hello, Sayo-san. I wanted to once again thank you for the keyboard pillow you gave me. I really like it. Here is a selfie with it. How do I look? I'm going to bed now. Good night. Lots of love._ ❤❤"

Sayo smiled as a comfortable warmth spread through her chest. Tsugumi was such a sweetie. Then she scrolled down to look at [the selfie](https://varewulf.files.wordpress.com/2019/07/tsugumi-pillows.png).

"Urk!"

_*thud!*_

A few moments later Hina opened the door.

"Onee-chan? I heard a noise, are you- onee-chan?!?!"

Sayo was on the floor, and Hina rushed over to her.

"Onee-chan?! Onee-chan, what happened?!" Hina crouched down. "What- there's blood, onee-chan!!"

Sayo lifted her head slightly. "Hina. I have seen heaven. I am ready to ascend," she said in a weak voice.

"No! Stay with me, onee-chan!! You can't- I-I'll get help!" Hina bounced back on her feet, and rushed out of the room. "Mum!! Mum, call an ambulance! Onee-chan is dying!"

The blood running from Sayo's nose was making a stain on her carpet. That was going to be tough to wash out.

* * *

The bell at the door to Hazawa Coffee jingled. Tsugumi turned around to greet the customer.

"Welcome, would you- oh, Sayo-san!" Tsugumi lit up at the sight of her.

Sayo placed a hand on Tsugumi's shoulder. "Tsugumi-san." Her face had a dead serious expression.

"Y-yes?"

"I need you. In your room," Sayo said.

Something went _poof_ in Tsugumi's brain. "N-now?!"

"Right now."

_~In Tsugumi's Room~_

Tsugumi fidgeted, unsure of how to act. "Uh... s-so what... um..." Her mother had been more understanding than expected about her taking an indefinite break.

"Get on the bed," Sayo said.

Tsugumi jumped. "Y-yes!" _It's happening_ , she thought. She did as she was told, and then turned around to look at Sayo. And... "Uh... Sayo-san? Is that a camera?" she asked.

"Yes," Sayo said, and there was a glint in her eye. "I need to take more pictures of you, and my phone camera isn't good enough. This has an EF to RF adapter, optical and mechanical lens options, and dual pixel AF to compensate for low light conditions. I should be able to capture every detail of your cuteness with this."

Tsugumi was at a loss until an idea hit her. "Is this about the selfie I sent?" she asked.

"Yes." Sayo's cheeks flushed. "You are an angel, Tsugumi-san. I need a piece of your heaven to keep with me."

Tsugumi blushed so fiercely it felt like she was burning up. How could Sayo say something like that with a straight face? And it felt impossible to deny her after something like that. So the photo-shoot commenced.

As Sayo directed her into different positions, Tsugumi gradually began to feel strangely worked up. There was a sense that for once Sayo only wanted her for her body, and she wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. But she was certainly feeling things.

Once there seemed to be a lull in Sayo's photography, Tsugumi decided to speak up.

"Hey, Sayo-san?"

"Hm?" Sayo looked up from browsing through the image gallery.

"Have I been a good girl?" Tsugumi asked.

Sayo seemed puzzled. "Yes? Always," she replied.

"Then can you give me a reward?"

When Sayo still looked at a loss, Tsugumi patted the bed next to her.

"Come here," she said.

Sayo came over, and sat down on the bed next to Tsugumi. She appeared to be a mix of confused and nervous. Or perhaps excited?

Tsugumi shifted around onto her knees to eliminate the height difference between them. She even got slightly higher. "You sure know how to get a girl worked up, Sayo-san." She placed a hand on the back of Sayo's head. "Now you have to take care of it." She leaned in for a kiss, and exerted her weight against Sayo as they were pressed together. There was a slight minty flavour to Sayo that day.

"Ah..." Sayo let out a heavy breath. "Of course, Tsugumi-san," she said, and fell down onto her back. Tsugumi subsequently dropped on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out hornier than originally planned, but oh well.


End file.
